cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
ANiMaLz-Armpit Platoon War
The aNiMaLz-Armpit Platoon War was a war between aNiMaLz and Armpit Platoon (abbreviated as "AP") . Timeline Initial Hostilities and Declaration of War Prior to the beginning of the aNiMaLz-Armpit Platoon War, aNiMaLz had raided several Armpit Platoon nations. On March 7th and 8th, 2015, Rockfish and EndOFDays11 from aNiMaLz attacked four members of AP, leading to private negotiations in which aNiMaLz suggested that AP merge with them. After rejection of these terms and the leadership of AP threatening to use the full force of their alliance against aNiMaLz, the aggression ceased and peace was offered by the aggressor nations. Around March 20th, 2015, Armpit Platoon had been negotiating a deal with Umbrella in which AP would supply technology to Umbrella in exchange for protection. However, before the deal was solidified, aNiMaLz began acting aggressively towards AP, attacking a mid-level member. The leadership of AP contacted aNiMaLz and when the request for cessation of hostilities was denied, two AP members came to the aid of their fellow member. Each made it clear that peace would be declared if aNiMaLz would end their raids, but once again the request was denied. On March 24th almost every active aNiMaLz member declared war on three AP members. The members of aNiMaLz had been saving money from their tech deals and shot their alliance to a peak strength of 103,741 during the first day (Armpit Platoon peaked a day later with 150,457 when several anti-aNiMaLz players joined them). The Declaration of War was posted on the Community Forums by officialofficial of Armpit Platoon a few days after the war began. In the forum a heated discussion took place on who was responsible for initiating the conflict. A number of aNiMaLz-initiated wars came with the reason “Pre-emptive Strike,” and the rebel, one of the strongest aNiMaLz members, cited an alliance announcement by AP in which a plan to attack aNiMaLz was discussed on the 23rd of March. However, due to the fact that aNiMaLz had attacked AP multiple times before and had been the initiator of several recent raids, members on the forum generally agreed that the planned attack by AP was in response to and recognition of hostilities by aNiMaLz. This event also indicated that aNiMaLz had previously placed at least one spy in AP, which also helped solidify aNiMaLz as the aggressor. Furthermore, the possibility that the spy had tipped aNiMaLz off about the impending Umbrella-AP agreement was discussed by AP. Peak of the aNiMaLz-Armpit Platoon War Though the number of nations between the two alliances was vastly different (aNiMaLz having 23 nations and Armpit Platoon having 90 at their peak during the war), aNiMaLz nations were all significantly more experienced than most of the Armpit Platoon members. Though AP was able to nullify much of aNiMaLz initial jump after war was declared, many AP members had little to no experience warring, which led to a number of defeats for lower-level nations. The leadership of Armpit Platoon sent out several war guides, though this helped little due to the small amount of resources most AP nations had (as well as lack of experience). With both alliances having roughly 40 active wars after the first few days of the conflict, a number of other alliances took notice of the conflict. However, due to their unpopularity, aNiMaLz had inadvertently created several allies for Armpit Platoon, with a handful of nations from other alliances dropping down strength and joining AP to fight aNiMaLz. This, along with the significant advantage in numbers, helped AP to lower aNiMaLz Alliance Strength by over 40,000 by the end of March. In the same time period AP had dropped about 20,000 NS, though much of the impact would be felt three to four weeks later when the smaller nations that aNiMaLz attacked would be deleted for inactivity. Emperor Oskar Fiasco and Conclusion As the war dragged into April, both alliances’ strength began to stagnate. Armpit Platoon was being held up by Umbrella aid and aid from a few other sources while aNiMaLz continued to work out tech deals with alliances like Limitless Nexus. AP recruitment numbers had begun to dwindle off, but their active nations were growing in strength. The nations of aNiMaLz had generally stayed the same strength during the conflict, with the exception of the peak during the beginning of the war. However, after the first week of April a number of events took place. On April 7th, 2015, a member of aNiMaLz known as Emperor Oskar posted on the Alliance Announcements section of the Community Forums about his alliance’s continued conflict with GOONS and his reverence for his alliance leader RUKUNU. The post was filled with rhetoric attacking GOONS and various others who might disagree with him. The post accumulated 12 pages by the end of the war, with much of it consisting of insults and arguing about aNiMaLz. Emperor Oskar also posted three other forum threads: "Sorry Not Sorry (we are still here)" (April 14, 2015), "War Declaration against New Pacific Order" (April 16, 2015), and "War Declaration against Monsters, Inc." (April 17, 2015). The post “Sorry Not Sorry (we are still here)” drew in a large number of comments as well, as it was a list of alliances that Emperor Oskar claimed that he/aNiMaLz intended to attack. While the latter two threads did draw in a number of comments, they were shut down by the moderators after Sir Kindle, the manager of aNiMaLz, kicked Emperor Oskar from the alliance on April 15th, before either of the threads were created. Though Sir Kindle had been attacking lower-level nations in AP and offering them peace if they joined aNiMaLz, this approach did not make up for the loss of the rebel and Emperor Oskar. After several higher-strength nations dropped down and nuked Emperor Oskar (who was already below 1,000 NS), his nation description and national slogan both changed, claiming his nation had been hacked. He was then ZId and the ridicule for the forum account under his name increased (many claiming that he had not actually been hacked but was only trying to end the perpetual ZI that some were threatening). However, though he was kicked from aNiMaLz, the damage had been done. Due to the fact that Sir Kindle and the rebel, both aNiMaLz members, had defended Emperor Oskar’s actions up until the point he threatened an ally of aNiMaLz, most took the actions as representative of the alliance as a whole. The day after Emperor Oskar was kicked, the rebel left the alliance along with another member. War aid to Armpit Platoon increased and even began coming from nations who were allied to aNiMaLz, which put AP at a significant advantage. Prior to the departure of the rebel and Emperor Oskar, Armpit Platoon had been losing several lower-strength members who were attacked at the start of the war and went inactive. Though this caused the strength of AP to drop, the higher-strength members of Armpit Platoon, with more resources at their disposal after the Emperor Oskar fiasco, coordinated attacks which hindered aNiMaLz ability to complete tech deals. Furthermore, AP had changed their strategy to allow for several nations to safely continue tech deals which had previously been discussed with Umbrella. This combined approach left aNiMaLz with only 4 nations above 1,000 NS (two of them in peace mode). On April 18, 2015, Sir Kindle approached the Armpit Platoon leadership about peace. After discussing the issue, AP decided to accept a white peace. Peace was officially declared on April 19, 2015, and by the end of the day a number of the existing hostilities between member nations had been ended through peace offers. Though the war was technically a white peace, members commenting on the Community Forums largely proclaimed it a victory for Armpit Platoon. Aftermath By the end of the war, Armpit Platoon, with 104,903 Alliance Strength and 74 members, had lost roughly 1/3 of its strength and 15 nations (though more became inactive due to aNiMaLz attacks). On the opposing side, aNiMaLz, with an Alliance Strength of 32,704 and 17 nations, had lost over 2/3 of its strength and 6 nations (with four of its remaining members being three weeks inactive upon the declaration of peace date). Both had lost a number of their highest-strength members, though for AP this was due to the fact that many of these came from other alliances. For aNiMaLz, the rebel had left and RUKUNU, their leader who was in peace mode, was over half the total alliance strength with 18,118 NS on April 19, 2015. Though aNiMaLz had lost a significant amount of respect due to Emperor Oskar’s activity and the defense of his statements/actions by Sir Kindle and other fellow alliance members, they stated they have the intention of rebuilding the respect for their alliance in the future. Armpit Platoon, though still largely insignificant by the conclusion of the war, had gained some respect for surviving its first conflict and was determined to move forward as a more experienced alliance with fewer members who were not serious about Planet Bob.